


【pwp】权戒者性情大变（后续）

by BaiSheng



Category: DC Universe Online
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaiSheng/pseuds/BaiSheng
Summary: 关于这篇文真正想写的部分。





	【pwp】权戒者性情大变（后续）

“唔……唔呃……”  
  
被绿色的造物拷住双手，色情的吻瑟瑟缩缩地落在身上，轻触着敏感的肌肤，乔纳森难耐地扭动起身子，却带动了体内狰狞不动的粗大。他狠狠顶进乔纳森的体内深处，那股热度跳动着，每一下脉动都几乎把乔纳森引向高潮。  
  
“动一动……快动啊……”沙哑的声音自喉间发出，乔纳森快被这股麻痒感弄得崩溃了，偏偏唯一能给他带来解脱的人不肯动弹，还一脸躲闪的神情。乔纳森咬了咬牙，恨不得一口咬死这个王八蛋。迫于无奈，他只能自己扭着腰，像是个操作中的飞机杯一般，想用温暖的穴口逼迫对方就范。哈罗德轻轻倒抽一口气，毫不犹豫地伸手抓住了乔纳森的双脚，翻身把他压在身下快速操弄起来。  
  
“嗯……太……太慢了……”乔纳森被他顶撞地几乎失神了好一会，身为神速者而言这个动作还是太慢了，恍如折磨般缓慢不停地碾压自己敏感的穴肉，再加上哈罗德的肉棒着实可观，实在快把他操出花来了。“小力点……”  
  
快去了，快去了。只要再多一点就可以射出来了。乔纳森略带兴奋，这股快感折磨了他一个晚上又一个早上，他快要累死了，可在这个时候，哈罗德的动作却停了下来。  
  
乔纳森迷迷瞪瞪地瞅着哈罗德，嘴上刚想嘲讽，哈罗德却轻轻亲上了他的唇，叠加的快感与迷糊的窒息感竟让他在接吻中就射了，“唔嗯……”  
  
哈罗德没管乔纳森射在他腹部的浊液，他只是趁乔纳森不注意时，用力掰开乔纳森的臀瓣抽插起来。  
  
一向标榜邪恶的乔纳森被插得啜泣着，抽噎不已地向被自己认定软弱的权戒者求饶，“不要了……太过了……”  
  
“太舒服了……太爽了……”温热的吐息喷在乔纳森的后颈上，乔纳森一边哭着一边瑟缩着，哈罗德却在这时慢慢蹭到他耳边开口，那是略带沙哑的磁性，轻轻敲击着乔纳森的耳膜，“这不就是你想要的吗？慢一点，就能把你操得像个婊子一样向我求饶……哼呵。”  
  
“你很喜欢吧。”哈罗德笃定地说，亲了亲乔纳森的耳垂，“强——尼？”  
  
“唔嗯……哈啊……呜呜……”乔纳森无暇顾及哈罗德的话，这重击一下一下地折磨着他，不停冲击的快感快把他弄坏了。  
  
“我……我只、嗯嗯……是喜欢刺激……”乔纳森欲哭无泪，被拷住的双手无力握紧，“我……不会喜欢……这种……啊！”  
  
乔纳森猛地弹起，原本被不断抽插得麻木的穴肉猛地一缩，紧紧夹住了哈罗德的肉棒，差点把哈罗德夹射。哈罗德好似犹豫了一下，却一巴掌狠狠地拍到乔纳森的臀肉上，他说，“放松点。”  
  
可乔纳森却被这一巴掌打射了。喷的一滩糊涂，连眼神都快失去焦距般，只能粗喘着，连思考都做不到。  
  
“你会喜欢的。”哈罗德亲亲他的脸，缓缓又动作起来，“你会喜欢的……”


End file.
